Embarrassing As it is Enjoyable
by YuriChan220
Summary: Homura has Yuyaki try on various outfits for their date. HomuYaki


**Embarrassing, as it is Enjoyable**

 **Pairing: Homura x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Another HomuYaki for you guys, just because I want to~! Enjoy!**

"H-Homura-san!" Yuyaki begs as she is being dragged by her girlfriend towards the clothing store to buy some new clothing for her. "Wait…I don't think….I don't think I'm ready for this!"

"What are you? Murasaki now~?" Homura jokes. "I'm just taking you out on a lovely date to try on new clothing because I want to~!"

"But the idea of it is just….just…" the shy tanned girl doesn't want to finish. Where they are headed is just a few more blocks away and if she stops now, Homura would have to pull her by force.

"Awww, come on, Yuyu-chan~! Think of this as something wonderful that will bound to happen once you get there~"

"Y-you think so?" Yuyaki looks up at the Crimson Squad Leader.

Homura gives her a bright smile. "Of course. Now, let's go before it gets packed."

Yuyaki nods as she follows the dark haired tanned girl. They arrive at the clothing store within a few minutes and there are just a fair amount of people walking around. Homura leads Yuyaki towards the ladies section and sees some clothing that just might fit her. She picks out about 4 sets of clothing, 2 of them containing lingerie and the other 2 are the black ones that Homura grins at. Yuyaki tilts her head in a cute way until her girlfriend turns back to her, nodding.

"Okay, we're ready~!" The Crimson Squad leader says. "Let's head inside the fitting rooms~!"

"O-okay…"

The two of them enter one of the large fitting rooms, shut the door behind them and lock it. Yuyaki looks around nervously as her girlfriend gets things organized. She is still not sure about the outcome of this, but she has to be prepared for whatever Homura throws at her. And to her surprise, Homura picks out one of the lingerie sets and hands it to her.

"This will fit you nicely~" she says. "Try it on!"

"Eh!? W-with you….in here…?" Yuyaki squeaks.

"Hey now, we're both girls," Homura assures her. "There's no need to be shy about it~!"

Yuyaki clutches the lingerie she's holding and glances at the mirror. She nods slowly and starts to undo her school uniform. Homura literally starts to drool in satisfaction once she gets a glimpse of Yuyaki's fine tanned body as a whole, even when she's taking off her underwear. Like a man just DYING to stare at a woman's magnificent body all day. Yuyaki takes notice and blushes heavily as she covers her chest while turning her body away.

"Don't look!" she squeaks.

"Hahahaha!" Homura laughs. "I told you, we're both girls!"

"But…but…you were…staring at me…like…like that…! Like you want to…jump at me any…second…"

Homura takes a few deep breathes to regain her composure. "So sorry, Yuyu-chan. I'll contain myself. Just do your thing."

Yuyaki pouts and continues on what she's doing. She puts on white lingerie with white stockings with garter straps attached to a small garter belt around her waist. She looks in the mirror and turns around to see if it fits her. Clearly, it's a bit small on her.

"H-Homura-san…I don't think…it fits…" When she turns around, she sees Homura once again drooling with satisfaction. "H-Homura-san! This is serious!"

"But you look so FINE in that~!"

"Sh-shut up! It clearly doesn't! It's too small on me!"

"So~? Some girls wear clothing like this~"

"M-maybe for them, but not for me! Choose something else, please!" Yuyaki already wants to crawl in a hole right now and never come out.

"Okay, okay, okay! Don't worry! I have more for you to try on." Homura hands her another lingerie set, which is basically the same one, only in black.

Yuyaki undoes her lingerie and then puts on the new one. It's a one piece this time with stockings, garter straps with a garter belt. However, she can't get the laces in the back.

"Homura-san? Can you do these for me please?" the shy tanned girl asks.

"Sure thing~"

The dark haired tanned girl walks over and like a pro, she helps tie the laces together and pulls them as tight as she can…well…maybe a little too tight.

"I..I can't breathe!" Yuyaki gasps.

"Gotta make sure it's ALLLL nice and snug~" Homura says. She pulls it a bit tighter until she lets go. "There. All better~!"

Yuyaki can feel the lingerie just squeezing her body that she has a hard time breathing. Can somebody really be that satisfied with a girl that has the one piece so tight that her breasts are almost popping out? Sure looks that way from the moment Yuyaki notices Homura just staring at those breasts.

"S-seriously, Homura-san!" Yuyaki turns away, covering her chest. "Don't act like Katsuragi-san now!"

"What's the difference when all I can see are those magnificent boobs of yours~?"

"Noooo~! I won't let you do this!" Now Yuyaki is just DESPERATE to crawl into a hole right now. She doesn't care how deep. She just wants to run and hide.

"We got two more to go~!" Homura says as she undoes the laces. "Both lingerie are nice, but…I feel that we should try all of them…see where it takes us."

"F-fine…" Sighing in defeat, she takes off the lingerie set and sets it aside.

Homura hands her the next set of clothing….along with bunny ears that came with it.

"Wait…." Yuyaki raises an eyebrow as she looks up at her girlfriend. "Don't…don't tell me…"

Homura tries very hard not to laugh. "Pfft! J-just try it on, Yuyu-chan~!"

The shy tanned girl frowns and then gets to work. Putting on the fishnet stockings, plus the black leotard, black high heels and then the bunny ears. When it's complete, she turns toward the mirror. Again, in the chest area, that outfit is a bit small on her, making her cleavage exposed a little more on the top. Yuyaki blushes in tomato red and covers her chest again, whimpering. Homura bursts into laughter.

"Wow~! Yuyu-chan…you're so adorable in that playboy bunny suit~! But also…sexy as hell~!"

"Stooooop!" Yuyaki cries. "I don't wanna do this anymore! I wanna go back!"

"Hahaha! You're so cute when you're like this~!"

"Ahhhhh….this is so embarrassiiiinng!" Yuyaki squeaks as she gets on her knees, shutting her eyes tightly while small tears come out.

After Homura regains her composure, she steps up to her girlfriend and kneels to her level, giving her a pat on the back. "Hey, hey, come on. We got one more. After we're done with that, we decide what you like and don't like and we're out of here. Sound good?"

Yuyaki lifts her head to look at Homura, still having small tears in her eyes. "Y-yes….okay…"

She undoes the bunny suit and Homura hands her the last one. But this one is unique. A black Chinese dress. Yuyaki tilts her head with interest and proceeds to put it on her. After about a few minutes, it's complete and Homura's eyes widen at the last outfit Yuyaki is wearing. The dress is not a full on Chinese dress, but it's the one where it shows most of the skin. Such as the stomach, partially the chest and her shoulders are bare. It shows Yuyaki's beautiful legs, which are covered in black, shiny thigh high stockings with garter straps attached. She is also wearing black elbow gloves with two gold bracelets on her wrist. She is also wearing black high heels as well. Homura is just speechless at what she's looking at, making Yuyaki blush heavily.

"Is it…is it not..that good?" she asks.

Homura shakes her head as she slowly walks toward her, putting both hands on her shoulders. "No…you look…absolutely gorgeous in that…sekshi dressu. And I'm not kidding."

Yuyaki gasps softly as the dark haired tanned girl wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "W-wait…Homura-san…"

"No…I'm done waiting," the Crimson Squad leader says. "I can't hold back any longer." She tips Yuyaki's chin to her level with a loving expression. "Yuyu-chan…"

"Homura….san…." Yuyaki can't help but close her eyes and pucker her lips, having her girlfriend's permission to kiss her.

Homura leans in all the way and their lips connect. However, shortly after, the Crimson Squad leader deepens the kiss, inserting her tongue inside Yuyaki's mouth, caressing hers. A few soft moans are heard from the two until a muffled squeak comes out of Yuyaki once Homura starts to grope her breast.

"Your breasts are so soft and squishy~" Homura breathes into Yuyaki's mouth.

"St-stop…this is embarrassing…" the shy snow-haired girl's eyes look away for a moment.

"But did you enjoy it~?" Homura's gentle tone remains as her hands go exploring each of Yuyaki's exposed areas, like her stomach, chest, bare shoulders and then down to her thighs. "Your skin is as soft as ever, Yuyu-chan. I like it~"

"Nnh…y-you do?" Yuyaki flinches a bit at her girlfriend touching her body like that, but it feels so good.

"Heh, your legs are smooth as well~" Homura says, tracing a finger on her exposed thigh, down towards part of the stocking to the point where she gently tugs on it. "I know just how much I want to….do this to you~" She pulls the strap and then makes it snap on her leg, earning an adorable squeak from Yuyaki.

"Ow! St-stop~!" The shy tanned girl can't help but smile. Homura being as gentle as can be with her hands is just enough to make her that way. She doesn't mind one bit.

Homura lets out a giggle, now facing her beloved. "I'm sorry. I can't help it, Yuyu-chan."

Yuyaki looks down at the outfit. Surely, Homura is most satisfied about the last one and she can tell from the way she's touching her like this. Closing her eyes with a small cute smile, she says, "I think…I've made my decision." She pulls away as she shows her girlfriend the outfit and twirls around once. "I love…this outfit. It suits me…right…Homura-san?"

Homura nods. "It certainly does. Alright, we'll go with that outfit."

Yuyaki gasps happily and hugs her beloved. "I'm so happy…Homura-san~!

The Crimson Squad leader returns the embrace with a smile and kisses her on the forehead. For Yuyaki, this little adventure may be embarrassing, but overall, it was a lot of fun. Because Homura's with her. And as long as they are by each other's side, nothing else matters.

 **A/N: A little reference to that dress if anyone knows~? Hehe! It could've been another Pretty Chapter, but that would mean BOTH Homura and Yuyu-chan would wear something. I dunno. XD**

 **A-anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Long and detailed reviews are appreciated~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
